


Канат

by Mystery_fire, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, M/M, May/December Relationship, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Telepathy, UST, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Иногда магия — это проклятие, которое можно превратить в дар.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Queenie Goldstein, Newt Scamander/Tina Goldstein
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Канат

— А что думаешь ты, Куинни? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Альбус.

Он прекрасно знает, что Куинни не слушала ни слова. 

— Вы можете узнать, не задавая вопроса, — откликается она и встает из-за стола. 

— Куинни! — вскрикивает Тина. — Это невежливо!

— А мы и не в Министерстве и не на приеме у президента, — спокойно возражает она. 

— Только не у тебя, — мягко улыбается Альбус, не меняя позы и выражения лица. Вообще никак не реагирует на ее выпад. Разве что слегка касается сознания и тут же отступает, дает ей выбор. — Мы оба знаем, что ты куда более искусный легилимент, чем я. 

— Ложная скромность, — фыркает она и открыто встречает его взгляд. — Это мы тоже оба знаем.

Куинни не желает упражняться в деликатности и изворотливости.

— Едва ли, — явно не спорит, но и не соглашается Альбус. 

— Ты уже добился преданности Ньюта и расположения Тины, моя благосклонность необязательна, — фальшиво улыбается она. — Я всего лишь разношу кофе и сортирую корреспонденцию. Я не принесу сколько-нибудь полезной информации. 

Альбус довольно долго рассматривает ее, склонив голову набок. На лбу обозначается едва заметная морщинка, а во взгляде мелькает озадаченность. 

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — констатирует он факт, который она и не скрывает. — Мне бы хотелось это исправить. 

— Зачем? — почти шипит она. — Еще один легилимент на страже порядка? Найди кого другого для этого. Меня не интересует политика. 

— Ты нужна своей сестре, — спокойно, почти безразлично бросает он. Слишком просто и добродушно, чтобы она поверила. — И ты нужна мне. 

— Вопрос тот же, — чеканит слова Куинни, словно нападает. Или, наоборот, защищается? 

— У любого поступка должен быть смысл, да?

— Я постоянно сталкиваюсь с сознаниями многих людей, чтобы понимать: у каждого есть своя цель. 

— И скрытый замысел, видимо? — подсказывает он, а Куинни морщится. 

В отличие от многих он понимает, что именно она имеется в виду. Возможно, Альбус Дамблдор и верит в людей и их способность принимать правильные решения, но и он видит, как много ошибок совершают, казалось бы, самые хорошие из них. 

— Никто не выбирает высокие идеалы, совсем не думая о собственной выгоде, — она выгибает бровь, взмахивает палочкой, и на стол аккуратно опускается пудинг. Разве что посуда звякает чуть громче, чем обычно. — Скажешь, что это не так? 

— Скажу, что ты видела слишком много грязи в чужих мыслях, чтобы поверить на слово малознакомому профессору из далекой школы. 

— Хоть кто-то называет вещи своими именами.

Тина буравит ее гневным взглядом и уже хочет отчитать, но Ньют вовремя ее останавливает. Первое разумное решение за вечер. 

— Я могу показать, — вздыхает Альбус, откидывается на спину стула и добавляет: — Все, что ты посчитаешь нужным увидеть. 

Куинни опускается на стул. 

Раздражение стихает, и она рассматривает его в гнетущей для Ньюта и Тины, но вполне комфортной для нее и, кажется, Альбуса тишине. Профессором Дамблдором она не может его воспринимать даже в мыслях, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, навыках и магическом потенциале. От него волнами исходит спокойная уверенность. Он предлагает ей сделать то, что запрещает Тина, от чего предостерегает Ньют. 

Куинни хочет. 

Она с начала ужина сдерживает магию, которая жаждет обвиться кольцами вокруг Альбуса, потрогать, проникнуть внутрь и выведать самые страшные секреты, чтобы в случае необходимости у Куинни были рычаги давления и она смогла бы защитить себя и близких. Кажется, Альбус не возражает, но она достаточно умна, чтобы понимать: он не позволит узнать то, что сделает его уязвимым. 

— Я сломаю блок, если заподозрю, что ты скрываешь нечто важное, — говорит она твердо, глядя ему в глаза. 

Касается, но не проникает в мысли. Пока.

— Куинни! — возмущенно шипит Тина, но та отмахивается. 

Куинни уже слишком далеко зашла. Теперь она не отступит. 

— Я готов пойти на этот риск, — улыбается краем губ Альбус. 

— Ты знаешь, что это будет означать.

В ее голосе проскальзывают властные — темные — нотки. Куинни нравится. Она хочет иметь власть над этим мужчиной. А он, похоже, только рад? Или пытается ее в этом убедить? Зачем? 

_Какой у тебя скрытый мотив, профессор Дамблдор? — с издевкой спрашивает она._

_Альбус, просто Альбус. Ты же не моя ученица._

— Профессор? 

Ньют напоминает, что они не одни. 

Куинни усмехается и разрезает пудинг взмахом палочки. 

— Приятного аппетита, — фальшиво улыбается она, не пытаясь притворяться. 

— Ты же не еду имеешь в виду, да? — раздраженно цедит Тина. 

— Вероятно, Куинни имеет в виду ментальную связь, которая возникает, если один волшебник добровольно позволяет другому проникнуть в свои мысли. Связь незримая, но довольно прочная. Чем лучше чувствуешь человека, тем она крепче. Я ничего не упустил? 

— Только магический потенциал, уровень развития способностей, глубину проникновения и наличие привязанности, — хмыкает Куинни, — но кого волнуют такие мелочи. 

— Куинни!

— Тина, хватит, — жестко обрывает ее она. — Я не ребенок, перестань меня одергивать. 

— Ты переходишь границы...

— Да брось, Альбусу нравится. — Она наслаждается тем, как сестра хватает ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. В кое-то веки не у нее преимущество. — Ведь нравится? — поворачивается к нему и усмехается. 

Все читается в повороте головы и искрящемся в глазах смехе. 

— Я знаю, на что иду. Этого достаточно, — уклончиво отвечает он. 

— Ради чего? 

Куинни хочет, чтобы Тина наконец признала: она тоже может ошибаться, а Ньют посмотрел на обожаемого профессора другими глазами. Куинни хочет правды. Альбус не такой правильный, каким кажется. 

— Ты нужна мне. — Он подбирает слова осторожно, вдумчиво, словно продумывал этот диалог достаточно долго, словно предвидел его, а то и ждал. Не просто так Альбус выглядит как довольный котяра, подставляющий пузо под солнечные лучи. — На моей стороне, — заканчивает под ее тяжелым взглядом. 

— Любой ценой? — уточняет она и выгибает бровь. Он кивает. — Почему? 

Альбус вздыхает и опускает подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки. 

— Рано или поздно Геллерт придет за тобой. 

— Я и ему нужна? — Куинни наклоняется к Альбусу еще ближе. Чем меньше расстояние, тем больше видно нюансов. Желание поймать Альбуса на недомолвках накрывает ее. — Кому еще? Говори!

_Я не позволю собой играть, — почти рычит она._

_Другого и не ждал._

— Вы это делаете? — напряженно спрашивает Тина. — Ментально общаетесь? 

— Просто посмотри, — Альбус игнорирует ее, обращается только к Куинни. Она и сама чувствует, как между ними искрит пространство. Магию можно пощупать, напряжение только нарастает. — Я не буду закрываться, ты ведь ощутишь. 

— Не обещаю быть нежной, — холодно бросает Куинни. 

— Как-нибудь переживу, — пожимает плечами он. 

_Так или иначе я узнаю, что на самом деле тебе нужно._

_Для тебя я открытая книга. — Она чувствует, как Альбус снимает блоки один за другим. — Не боишься? Мысли могут сильно ранить._

Куинни хмурится. 

Ощущение, будто она упускает самое важное, никуда не исчезает. Есть только один способ выяснить. Куинни глубже вдыхает, и ее затягивает в бездну эмоций и размышлений Альбуса. Некоторые тайны лучше не знать, но это не про ее жизнь. 

Альбус не сопротивляется, но у нее не получается сосредоточиться. Что-то или кто-то ее останавливает, кружит в водовороте воспоминаний, не позволяет ухватить хотя бы одно конкретное. Куинни закрывает глаза, концентрируется на стуке сердца и ныряет. Она видит и чувствует его боль, слышит запах и почти жалеет, что теперь знает. Это слишком личное, но он ей позволяет. Альбус действительно доверяет ей свою историю: она нужна ему так же, как Геллерт когда-то был необходим. Другой уровень эмоций, а потребность та же. Дело не в решении проблемы или сохранении тайны. Дело в том, что Альбус увлекся и уничтожил собственную сестру. 

_Это был не ты, — шепчет она._

_Ты видишь через призму моих мыслей, — грустно откликается он. — Я мог себя убедить в этом._

Она зажмуривается и фокусируется на одном-единственном, скрытом ото всех, даже от него, воспоминании. Заглядывает и ежится от презрения во взгляде Грин-Де-Вальда. Ему все равно, кому и какую боль он причиняет, важна лишь цель. Он бросает мимолетный взгляд на Альбуса, произносит одними губами: «Ее жертва ради всеобщего блага» — и сбегает. Альбус не замечает, он обнимает хрупкое тело мертвой сестры и не понимает, почему не уберег ее. 

_Теперь ты веришь? — тяжело вздыхает она, вытирает пот со лба. — Это не ты._

_Лучше бы был я. Аберфорт себя не простит._

_Во всем виноват он!_

_Его привел я, — спорит Альбус. — Но ты ведь не мою семейную драму хотела увидеть. Я учусь на своих ошибках._

— Знаешь, людей, которые страдают, читать легче, — хмыкает она. Кажется, он удивлен. Слегка отшатывается, но выражение лица не меняется. — Ты ведь не используешь легилименцию, как я? Считаешь ее темной? — Альбус приподнимает брови и слегка — почти незаметно — расправляет плечи, но ей бросается в глаза. — Почему? — Он молчит. — Почему, Альбус? — Чуть сжимает зубы. — Ты мог бы проникнуть в его мысли, но не стал. Ты винишь легилименцию? — догадывается Куинни по тому, как он кривится, но не отворачивается. Позволяет увидеть, насколько глубоко боль проникла в мозг, пустила корни и разрослась. Боль пожирает его заживо. — Так нельзя, — шепчет одними губами она. 

_Ты ее не вернешь._

Слишком интимно, чтобы говорить вслух. Она уверена, что он никому больше не показывал и не говорил. Куинни чувствует его душу, ощущает, как она тянется к ней. Альбусу нужно рассказать кому-то, кто не осудит, иначе он сойдет с ума. Уже в шаге от безумия. 

Он не хочет мстить — только остановить Грин-Де-Вальда... Геллерта. Того, кого любил.

_Ты не можешь его отпустить._

_Я должен был понять, должен был удержать еще тогда._

_Ничего не изменится оттого, что ты себя наказываешь._

Куинни отводит взгляд и обмякает на стуле, считает до десяти. 

— Возможно, я знаю, где он прячется.

— Что? — Тина подскакивает в кресле. — Откуда? Почему не говорила раньше? 

— Из тебя бы вышел замечательный мракоборец, Куинни, — приглушенно говорит Альбус. 

Она кожей чувствует его усталую улыбку. 

— Карьеру у нас делает Тина, — пожимает плечами она. — Я разношу почту и готовлю вкусный кофе. 

— Почему? 

Куинни кажется или он намеренно игнорирует не только Тину с Ньютом, но и тот факт, что она знает о Грин-Де-Вальде намного больше, чем предполагалось? Хотя, возможно, теперь он хочет узнать что-то личное о ней?

— Иначе Тина умерла бы от разрыва сердца на моем первом же задании или попала под заклятие, пытаясь за мной приглядывать, — чуть печально улыбается Куинни. — К тому же легилименция не всегда облегчает жизнь. Тебе ли не знать. 

Альбус кивает. 

Время откровений закончилось. По крайней мере, сейчас. По крайней мере, о них самих.

— Я догадывался, что он уже приходил к тебе.

Альбус складывает ладони вместе перед губами, словно запрещает себе говорить что-то еще. Словно это что-то страшное изменит хрупкое перемирие между ними. Словно он боится, что она уже на другой стороне. 

Тина осторожно касается ее плеча и слабым голосом спрашивает:

— Почему ты молчала? 

— Не была уверена, что после этого откровения ты останешься жива, — одними губами отвечает Куинни. — Не знала наверняка, можно ли доверять Альбусу. Вдруг он оказался бы шпионом. 

— Куинни, если бы я не был уверен в профессоре Дамблдоре, я бы не привел его к вам, — вступается Ньют, молчавший все время. — Я бы не стал так рисковать. 

Она чувствует, как в душе Альбуса вспыхивает давняя, непережитая боль. 

— Доверяй, но проверяй, — возражает она. 

— Все верно, — кивает Альбус. — Она заранее обезопасила свою семью. Я бы сделал так же, если бы мне хватило ума. 

_Ты не мог знать._

_Не хотел замечать очевидное._

_Он втерся в доверие._

_А тебе нет._

_Ты знал Геллерта до того, как он стал Грин-Де-Вальдом._

— Прекратите общаться телепатически! — фыркает Тина и складывает руки на груди. Она злится. — И не надо говорить, что это все связь, которая появилась после добровольного ментального вмешательства. Или как вы там ее назвали, перебивая друг друга? Вам, возможно, и не нужны слова, а нам с Ньютом — очень даже. 

— Она чувствует себя беспомощной третьей лишней, — усмехается Куинни, глядя на Альбуса. — В детстве стихийная магия стекла вышибала из-за ее недовольства. 

Альбус улыбается и прикрывает глаза. 

— Тина права, это слегка невежливо. 

— Слегка? — приподнимает та брови. — Я бы несколько иначе назвала. 

Альбус удовлетворен, Куинни ощущает это так же явно, как и то, что она спокойна. Ментальное взаимодействие такого уровня выматывает и оставляет опустошение, но не теперь. Силы Альбуса подпитывают ее, а эмоции позволяют не замыкаться в себе. Похоже, рассказы о связи легилиментов не только детские страшилки. Куинни предостерегали в детстве, пугали ужасными последствиями. Она и рискнула, потому что на кону стояла не только ее жизнь, но и сестры. Внезапно Куинни получила еще один неожиданный бонус. Дар это или проклятие — она решит позже, сейчас слишком мало времени и много новой информации. 

— Он в Париже. Собирает сторонников, чтобы захватить Министерство и Шармбатон одновременно.

— Правящая верхушка и новобранцы. Кто-то пойдет за ним в силу впечатлительности и идеализма, кто-то — из страха потерять семью, — Альбус прикрывает рукой лицо, а Тина охает. — В его стиле. 

— Мы ему помешаем, — убежденно говорит Ньют. — Тесей с Литой сейчас там. 

— А ты уверен, что они на нашей стороне? — осторожно начинает Куинни. — Они оба тебя предали, когда поженились. 

— Они оба не знали, — пожимает плечами он. — В любом случае, пока мы в Нью-Йорке, наверняка не узнаем. 

— Я бы так не сказала, — чуть улыбается Куинни. — Есть у меня один знакомый... 

— Ты согласилась быть его шпионом? — понимающе ухмыляется Альбус. — Умно, но и опасно. Геллерт недоверчив, он будет следить. 

— Как и я, — подмигивает она. — У любой монеты две стороны. 

— Тина делает карьеру, а ты плетешь закулисные интриги? — Куинни ловит в его взгляде отголоски уважения и одобрения. Ей приятно. — И что дальше? 

— Ты не можешь открыто выступить против него, он почует подвох. — Альбус соглашается, признает, что другого выхода пока нет. — А нам стоит придумать благовидный предлог, чтобы наведаться во Францию. Если что-то случится, ты узнаешь. 

Альбус снова кивает. Он не хочет оставлять их без поддержки. Опасается, что Геллерт что-то заподозрит, но наблюдение издалека тоже мало что даст. Он понимает. 

— Я поговорю с Министром. За аврорами установлен усиленный контроль. — Тина оборачивается к Ньюту и чуть сжимает его ладонь. — Ты не обязан этого делать. 

— Как и Куинни, — пожимает плечами тот, — а она даже ничего не сказала. К тому же давно хотел побывать во Франции. Там много животных, которых нужно защитить от людей. 

Альбус улыбается. Он стратег. Расставил фигуры на шахматной доске и удаляется, чтобы следить за ними и прийти на помощь в критический момент. Они сами вызвались, ему нужно только направлять и предостерегать. Пока. 

_Ты больше всех рискуешь._

_Зато я единственная, кто сможет с тобой связаться, не вызывая подозрений._

Альбус хмыкает. Он проигрывал в голове разные варианты событий, когда просил Ньюта о помощи, но реальность абсолютно не соответствует ожиданиям. Все куда лучше и хуже одновременно. Выбирать не приходится. Геллерт слишком быстро завоевывает сторонников, а времени, чтобы его остановить, остается все меньше. Он должен хотя бы попытаться. 

_Все получится._

_Ты не можешь этого знать._

_Все получится._

— Мы справимся, — глядя ему в глаза, вслух добавляет она, наклоняется к нему и сжимает его руку в своей. — А тебе пора уходить. 

— Если возникнут проблемы... 

— Ты в моей голове, а я в твоей, — перебивает его она, впивается ногтями в ладонь. — Ты будешь в курсе. 

Он тяжело вздыхает и встает. 

— Рад был увидеться, Ньют. Рад был познакомиться, Тина, — говорит он, но смотрит только на Куинни. — Буду внимательно вслушиваться в твои мысли. 

Она и не сомневается. Куинни все еще слегка улыбается, когда на месте Альбуса остается пустота. 

— Все получится, — говорит уже скорее себе, чем Тине и Ньюту. — У нас нет права на ошибку.

***

Куинни впервые жалеет, что ввязалась в эту авантюру, когда осознает, что Лита в Париже. Слова Ньюта не сразу укладываются на нужные полки. Все может оказаться куда хуже, чем она рассчитывала. Следить еще и за чувствами Тины ей будет некогда. Та наверняка не готова увидеть другого Ньюта, а то, что рядом с Литой он изменится, Куинни не сомневается. Запретный — а уж теперь тем более — плод слишком притягателен.

Больше Куинни удивляет только то, что она и сама не знает, как будет реагировать на Литу, потому что знает, какие эмоции испытывал Ньют от ее потери. Знает, что он до сих пор хранит ее колдографию. Знает, что Лита всегда будет занимать особенное место в его душе. 

Куинни отмахивается. 

Бессмысленно гадать и просчитывать варианты, когда не знаешь человека. Если повезет, они не встретятся. 

— Мисс Голдштейн? 

Куинни явственно слышит насмешливые нотки. 

— Мадам Лестрейндж, — намеренно делает акцент на фамилии она. Куинни никак не может связать Ньюта с этой женщиной, абсолютно чужеродной в его мире. — Не припомню, чтобы нас представляли друг другу. 

— Упущение со стороны Ньюта. — Кажется, в глазах мелькает грусть, но Куинни ее игнорирует. Еще в этом разбираться не хватало, да и по отношению к Тине нечестно, пожалуй. — Исправим недоразумение? 

— А стоит? — Куинни и впрямь не видит смысла. — Мы ведь и так прекрасно знаем, кто есть кто. 

— Воспитание так просто не вытравить, — усмехается Лита и пожимает плечами. 

— Манеры переоценивают, — хмыкает Куинни. — Не думаю, что Тесея ты проняла ими. 

Лита приподнимает брови и рассматривает ее несколько десятков секунд. Куинни не мешает, хоть и понимает, что выдает свое отношение к Скамандерам. Пытается коснуться сознания Литы, но отступает. Пока она не знает ее способностей, лучше не рисковать. 

— Ты знаешь только часть истории. 

— Уверена? — фыркает Куинни. — В таком случае ты едва ли чувствуешь Ньюта. 

— Он не рассказывал? — Лита не удивляется. Она скорее прощупывает почву, чем жаждет откровенничать. Даже рада, что причины и эмоции остаются за кадром. Куинни остается только догадываться, что случилось на самом деле. — Что ж, Ньют не изменяет себе. 

— А ты? — Куинни не нравится обсуждать Ньюта за его спиной, но едва ли она узнает что-то от него, да и Лита вряд ли откроется. Ей невыгодно, даже чтобы обелить себя. Всегда ведь можно проверить, вопрос лишь во времени. — Хочешь выглядеть лучше, чем есть на самом деле, или пытаешься перетянуть на свою сторону?

— Мы на одной стороне, — чуть хмурится Лита. — Думала, ты понимаешь. 

На одной ли? 

Куинни сомневается. 

Стойкое ощущение, что ее водят за нос, не отпускает. 

— Слишком много недосказанности. 

— Я Лестрейндж, — высокомерно выгибает бровь Лита. — Нас с детства учат недоговаривать и уметь извлекать выгоду. 

— О, этим ты владеешь мастерски, — усмехается Куинни. — Вот только не пойму, что тебе нужно от меня? 

— Если не помогаешь, хотя бы не мешай, — чуть помедлив, отвечает та. — Сама потом поблагодаришь. 

— Смело, — хмыкает Куинни, — и самонадеянно, хотя чего еще я ждала. 

— Зато честно, — передергивает плечами Лита. — Большего все равно не добьешься. 

— Ты не тот человек, которому я поверю на слово, — морщится Куинни. — И прекрасно понимаешь это, но все равно пытаешься убедить. Зачем? 

— Не хочу с тобой бороться, — спокойно отвечает она, как само собой разумеющееся. 

— А кто-то вынуждает? 

— Обстоятельства могут заставить.

— Тогда предупреди. 

Лита грустно улыбается и качает головой. 

— Я не в силах предугадать все. 

— Как удобно. 

Куинни прищуривается и окидывает ее презрительным взглядом. 

— Не стоит судить, пока не видишь картину целиком. 

— Я бы послушала твою версию событий. 

И Куинни не лукавит. Ей порядком надоела драма, которая висит в воздухе, но никто не хочет о ней говорить. 

— Всему свое время, — уклончиво откликается Лита. — Сейчас ты тоже заинтересованная сторона. 

— Всегда ею буду, — чуть удивленно напоминает Куинни. — Мы обе это знаем.

_Не дави на нее._

Куинни едва не подпрыгивает от голоса Альбуса в своих мыслях. 

_Умеешь эффектно появиться._

— Вопрос лишь в том, _кто_ именно делает тебя пристрастной, — ухмыляется Лита. — Тина или все-таки Ньют. 

Куинни захлебывается возмущением от двусмысленности фразы.

_Прости. Не предупредил, что Лита неплохой легилимент._

Куинни выгибает бровь и фыркает. 

_Очень своевременно._

_Не думал, что вы столкнетесь._

_Для великого Дамблдора ты слишком недальновиден._

_О чувствах к Ньюту и подумать не мог._

_Это не те чувства._

_Тогда почему ты злишься?_

— Видимо, сейчас я должна смутиться? — парирует Куинни и возвращает усмешку. 

— Рада, что не ошиблась в тебе, — довольно тянет та. — До скорой встречи. 

— Не разделяю восторга, — откликается Куинни, но не мешает ей уйти. 

Впервые ей всерьез кажется, что Грин-Де-Вальд может оказаться не самой большой их проблемой. Куинни всю жизнь слышит чужие мысли в голове. Ей ли не знать, как чувства ломают любые планы и толкают людей на самые невероятные поступки, которые они бы никогда не совершили при других обстоятельствах. 

_Когда человека загоняют в тупик, он превращается в зверя._

_А не это ли происходит с Грин-Де-Вальдом? Ты ведь не оставил ему выбора._

_Куинни?_

_Альбус, я видела все, помнишь? Сложно переоценить вашу привязанность друг к другу._

_Это не те чувства._

Куинни с трудом сдерживает порыв рассмеяться. Вместо этого она мило улыбается охраннику Министерства и выходит. Сегодня она уже достаточно разведала. Ей нужно поразмыслить, что делать с новой информацией. Раз уж так случилось, нужно придумать, как использовать _не те_ чувства для блага дела. 

_Похоже, нам нужно поговорить._

_Как раз иду за кофе._

_Лично._

_За тобой следят. Подозреваю, что и за мной тоже._

_Давно собирался навестить старого друга в Париже._

_Это очень плохая идея._

_Ты поймешь, когда я буду на месте._

_Альбус!_

Он больше не откликается. Куинни чувствует, что он закрывает связь со своей стороны, явно чтобы она не успела его переубедить или пока сам не передумал. 

По рассказам Ньюта он выглядит весьма благоразумным. По ее ощущениям после изучения его воспоминаний — достаточно безрассудным. Видимо, Куинни еще предстоит узнать, какой на самом деле Альбус Дамблдор. Остается только надеяться, что он ее не разочарует.

***

Когда Куинни получает приглашение на прием к Лестрейнджам, она дважды проверяет конверт на скрытые темномагические чары.

Едва ли Лита хочет пообщаться в неформальной обстановке. Проще организовать встречу с кем-то из братьев и якобы случайно столкнуться. Куинни уверена, что с семьей Лита не особенно близка. Брак с аврором далек от династического союза: либо отцу плевать, либо шпионаж. 

Куинни почти жалеет, что не коснулась ее сознания. 

Она не вхожа в аристократические круги британского магического сообщества. Она вообще не вхожа ни в какие круги. Внезапный прием — слишком похож на ловушку. 

Если Куинни не пойдет, возникнет еще больше вопросов. Вполне возможно, что ветер дует со стороны Грин-Де-Вальда. Ей необходимо там появиться. 

_Думаю, у меня есть для тебя подходящее бальное платье._

Куинни закрывает лицо рукой и качает головой. 

_Мог и предупредить._

_Я же сказал — ты поймешь._

Она почти видит, как он усмехается в бороду, и фыркает. 

_Считаешь, это уместно?_

_О, ты не представляешь, какие непристойности творятся на приемах, — как будто даже мечтательно тянет он. — Тебе понравится._

_Интересного же ты обо мне мнения._

_Аппетит приходит во время еды._

Куинни скидывает пальто, подходит к зеркалу и показывает язык своему отражению. Оказывается, она не имела ни малейшего понятия, во что ввязывается, но отступать уже поздно да и некуда. 

А есть ли у нее выбор? 

За ней все равно пришли бы обе стороны. К сожалению или к счастью. 

_Прости._

_Звучит почти искренне._

Куинни хмыкает и закрывается. Она не в настроении вести задушевные беседы, а уж быть марионеткой в руках Альбуса — и подавно. 

Ее не покидает чувство, что назревающая война — способ Грин-Де-Вальда доказать Альбусу, как тот был не прав. Фигуры занимают свои клетки и умирают в соответствии с планом, не понимая, что они всего лишь пешки в давнем споре двух мальчишек, которые по каким-то причинам решили, будто смогут изменить мир по собственной прихоти. 

И им удалось, иначе какого облезлого Мерлина она тут делает?!

Куинни опускается на стул и разминает затекшую шею. 

Она всегда ненавидела лицемерие. Видела, как ранит ложь. Старалась не принимать близко к сердцу то, что читала в мыслях других. А сейчас ей придется изменить всем своим принципам во имя всеобщего блага. Забавно... 

Кажется, Куинни находит щит, который позволит закрыться, если Грин-Де-Вальд пробьет оборону. 

Она усмехается, концентрируется на этой мысли и накладывает на нее по кирпичикам схожие образы. Кто бы мог подумать, что легилименция будет ее единственным спасением? А если посмотреть с другой стороны, из-за нее Куинни и стала мишенью. 

Ее не отпускает ощущение, будто она канат, который перетягивают в разные стороны. Вопрос времени, в какой именно момент порвется. Тогда Куинни придется публично выбирать сторону. Главное, чтобы Тина с Ньютом не пострадали. С остальным она справится. 

div align="center">***

— Хорошо выглядишь, — скользит по ней оценивающим взглядом и приторно вежливо улыбается Лита. — Если хотела привлечь внимание, тебе удалось. 

— Спасибо за приглашение, — елейно тянет Куинни. — Весьма неожиданно. 

— Правила приличия, — выгибает бровь Лита. — К тому же больше вероятность, что Ньют придет.

— Он избегает вас с Тесеем, — злорадно напоминает Куинни. — А чего ты хотела, собственно? У него своя жизнь. 

— Уколола, — презрительно усмехается Лита. — Приятного вечера, — подхватывает бокал с подноса и добавляет: — Тесей задерживается. 

— Боишься, как бы не сбежал? 

— Опасаюсь, как бы не попал в облаву. 

Лита и впрямь кажется обеспокоенной. 

Куинни не понимает, почему так остро на нее реагирует. Хотя нет, слишком хорошо понимает.

Нужно взять себя в руки. 

Многое стоит на кону. 

Чем быстрее она разберется с высшим обществом змей, тем быстрее они уедут, и Куинни никогда не вспомнит о грязи, в которую ей приходится окунаться. 

_Тебе не понравилось платье?_

Она даже в мыслях чувствует, как он снисходительно улыбается. Знает, в чем причина, но не может обойтись без шпильки. На мгновение чудится, что, возможно, он воспринимает ее как равную, но Куинни отмахивается. Не время и не место.

_Я в состоянии купить себе платье._

Она с вызовом вздергивает подбородок и кокетливо улыбается ближайшему магу. 

_Осторожнее, Куинни. Это опасные люди..._

_Я взрослая девочка, которая умеет читать мысли людей. Именно поэтому я тебе нужна._

_Я беспокоюсь..._

_Я справлюсь._

_Все поперек правил._

_И это одна из причин, почему я согласилась._

— Такая прекрасная дама в одиночестве, — весьма недвусмысленно подмигивает ей пожилой маг напротив. 

Куинни не привыкать играть роль пустоголовой дурочки... До чего же омерзительно! Этот явно привык к девочкам, падким на кошелек. Куинни ощущает себя вымазанной в грязи, но улыбается так, что скулы сводит. 

— Разве я сейчас одна? 

Она собирает всю выдержку в кулак, и, судя по реакции, вполне удачно выходит. 

— У меня красивый дом, — гордо и оттого еще более мерзко звучит голос волшебника. 

— Хочешь мне его показать? — хлопает она ресницами. 

— Если ты сама не против. 

Куинни с трудом подавляет рвотный рефлекс, когда слышит отрывочную мысль. 

_И чем этот мальчишка мог его заинтересовать?_

Она еле сдерживается, чтобы не обернуться в сторону, откуда идет звук. Куинни явственно различает ревность, обиду и раздражение. 

Она тянется за бокалом шампанского, ловит взгляд возмущающегося и поспешно — чуть быстрее положенного — отворачивается. 

Маг пристально смотрит на разговаривающих Альбуса и Ньюта. Пристально и презрительно, словно один из них забирает у него что-то. Нечто важное и необходимое. Так разглядывают того, кто уводит бывшего — или не совсем — возлюбленного. По крайней мере, так на Куинни смотрел каждый отвергнутый воздыхатель. 

— Мне очень-очень интересно, — жеманно улыбается она. — Вино такое игристое, сразу ударяет в голову. Я отлучусь ненадолго. 

Она не дожидается, пока незадачливый дамский угодник ответит. Допивает шампанское, ставит бокал на поднос и поспешно удаляется. 

Куинни осторожно пытается прощупать другие мысли человека, но он явно закрывается. При таком блоке удивительно, что прорвалась и эта крупица. Видимо, слишком сильные эмоции, которые не удалось вовремя обуздать. Единственное логичное объяснение. 

Альбус и Ньют... У кого они вместе могли вызвать такую бурную реакцию?

_Держу пари, Грин-Де-Вальд под Оборотным зельем здесь._

_Надеялся, что мне показалось._

_Не думала, что спрошу об этом, но у вас что-то было?_

Альбус на том конце молчит, и она почти уверена, что прикрывает глаза, устало вздыхает. Это выражение лица очень вяжется с ним, словно на его плечах тяжесть всего мира. Возможно, Куинни многого и не знает, но в такие моменты ей хочется потрепать его по волосам и погладить по щеке. 

_Я так похож на несчастного котенка?_

_По-твоему, только они заслуживают ласки?_

_Похоже, твой спутник начинает нервничать._

_Сделаю вид, что не заметила, как ты ушел от вопроса._

_Какая самоотверженность._

Куинни усмехается и поправляет прическу. 

Ей и впрямь пора возвращаться. 

_Мерлин, спаси меня от этого идиота!_

— Артемиус, здравствуйте, — Альбус пожимает руку ее ухажеру. Куинни сдерживает ухмылку и учтиво присаживается в подобии реверанса. — Какая прелестная спутница. 

— Познакомься, — Артемиус только в этот момент, видимо, понимает, что они не представились друг другу. — Прекрасное видение. К чему опошлять чувства именами. 

_Даже почти изящно вышло._

_Поэт._

Музыка меняется на вальс, и Альбус протягивает ей руку. 

— Позволите? 

— Разумеется. 

_Либо Грин-Де-Вальд понял, что прокололся, либо я не вызываю у него никаких эмоций._

— Замечательно двигаешься, — почтительно улыбается Альбус. 

— Разве может быть иначе? — в тон отвечает она и замечает на дне его глаз предостережение. 

_Альбус..._

— О, ты не представляешь, сколько раз мне приходилось увеличивать туфли после травм на паркете. 

Куинни запрокидывает голову и смеется. 

_Не перестарайся._

_Это и впрямь забавно._

— В таком случае со мной тебе повезло. — Она склоняется к нему ближе и шепчет на ухо: — Отец считал очень важным изучение этикета. Правда, на балы мы не ходили.

— Сколько тебе было? 

— Тине было сложнее. 

Она отстраняется и нежно ему улыбается. 

Артемиус вовсю занят поисками новой жертвы, и Куинни с облегчением выдыхает.

_Создай видимость милой беседы..._

_Разве мы не уже?.._

— Ты такой милый, — томно шепчет она и прижимается к нему ближе, чем необходимо. — Рада, что мы встретились. 

_Она же на него буквально вешается._

_Повезло Дамблдору._

_Красивая._

_Она ведь и не в курсе, что ей ничего не светит._

— Куинни? — он чуть обеспокоенно разглядывает выражение ее лица, но она только слабо улыбается.

Кажется, именно ради этого игра и затевалась.

_Куинни._

Она глубоко вдыхает и выгибает бровь. 

_Будем знакомы, Геллерт._

_Я восхищен._

— Он в курсе, — шепчет Куинни, глядя Альбусу в глаза. 

— Тогда все идет по плану, — небрежно усмехается тот. — Мы оба только что заявили о намерениях. 

— Теперь он знает, кто я такая, лично. 

— А раньше?.. 

— Возможно, я не упоминала, но ко мне приходила... — она прерывается и продолжает, натягивая фальшивую улыбку: — Здравствуй, Винда. 

_Розье считали себя выше других._

_Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю._

_Мы с Геллертом были даже ближе, чем братья._

— Я бы выпила чашечку чая на днях, — Винда улыбается, а взгляд угрожает. — Тебе ведь понравился мой чай по семейному рецепту. 

— С удовольствием, — натянуто отвечает Куинни. — Встретимся у тебя. Буду ждать адрес с совой. 

_Альбус!_

_Ты мне интересна, и это делает тебя опасной._

_Видимо, стоит воспользоваться безоаром._

— Музыка закончилась, — замечает он. — Спасибо за танец.

— Вам спасибо, — усмехается она. 

_Я не хотел подвергать тебя опасности._

_Как будто у тебя был выбор._

_Прости._

_Я знала, на что иду._

div align="center">***

— Это слишком опасно.

Тина, как всегда, излишне категорична. Если бы ей нужно было рискнуть, она бы и бровью не повела, но когда дело касается Куинни, безбожно драматизирует, разве что руки не заламывает. 

— Прекрати, Тина, — устало пожимает плечами Куинни. — Я все равно пойду.

— У тебя нет достаточной подготовки, — спорит та. — А если Винда атакует или Грин-Де-Вальд там будет? Ты подумала об этом? 

Куинни качает головой. 

— Гадать можем до бесконечности, но не узнаем наверняка, пока я не приду. 

— Ньют, скажи ей! — не просит — требует Тина. 

Куинни усмехается, глядя на отчаяние сестры и беспомощность Ньюта. 

Он лишь разводит руками. 

— Это ее право, — спокойно начинает он. — Ты же понимаешь, что не остановишь ее. 

— Я хотя бы пытаюсь! — восклицает она. — А тебе словно все равно. 

— Куинни взрослый человек, — возражает он. — Она в состоянии решить сама, что ей делать. 

_Я не могу тебя просить._

_Это и не требуется. Пусть когда-то все и началось из-за твоего нежелания признавать очевидное, сейчас это касается каждого._

— Если ты вдруг забыла, аврорскую подготовку мы проходили вместе, — напоминает она. — И я тебе не уступала. 

— Куинни! С тех пор многое изменилось. Теория слишком отличается от практики. 

— Тина, — она смотрит на нее немигающим взглядом и продолжает: — Я не претендую на твою работу, но здесь нужен легилимент. Ты не справишься и прекрасно это понимаешь. Иногда нужно идти на уступки. 

— Но... 

— Мне напомнить тебе наш разговор? Ты делаешь карьеру, я работаю поблизости. 

— Я не смогу потерять еще и тебя...

— Не потеряешь, — Куинни чуть прикрывает глаза. — Я всегда тебя поддерживала и не мешала, как бы мне не не нравились передряги, в которые ты вечно впутывалась. Даже когда ты хвостом таскалась за Грейвзом. И я ни о чем тебя не просила, но сейчас... — Она выдерживает паузу, не прерывая зрительного контакта, и заканчивает: — Позволь сделать то, что я считаю нужным, и не задавай лишних вопросов. 

— Ты заходишь слишком далеко. 

— Ради всеобщего блага, — хмыкает та. — Всего лишь ради всеобщего блага, — повторяет еще раз . 

Куинни фиксирует это воспоминание. Оно ей очень скоро пригодится. 

— С огнем играешь, — вяло напоминает Тина. Она почти сдалась, но как же не оставить за собой последнее слово. 

— Легилименция — уже риск. Я сознательно пошла по этому пути, потому что не могла по-другому. Магия — иногда проклятие, но и из такого поворота можно извлечь выгоду и превратить проклятие в дар. 

— Куинни... 

— Мы поняли друг друга. 

Куинни знает, что давит на больное. Она не оставляет сестре выбора, напоминая о клятве, данной еще в детстве, после смерти родителей. Она должна. Пусть Тина и сопротивляется, она примет ее решение, потому что Куинни когда-то пришлось принять ее. 

— Ты жестока, — роняет Тина, смахивая слезу. 

— У тебя есть Ньют, чтобы поддержать.

_Куинни, а ты не перегибаешь?_

_Не твое дело, — огрызается она. — Иногда другие методы бесполезны. В конечном счете важен результат._

_Не уверен, если позади останется только выжженная пустыня._

_Похожа на Грин-Де-Вальда?_

_Я бы подобрал другое слово._

_Знаю, что похожа, — обрывает она, — и именно поэтому все получится._

_Я не хотел._

_Брось, ты рассчитывал на это. Мы оба понимали с самого начала, почему ты пришел ко мне, а позже доверился. Увидел те же черты, что когда-то привлекли в нем._

_Только предполагал. Возможно, надеялся, но не был уверен._

_Я куда более талантливый легилимент, чем ты, Альбус. Ты не мог этого не видеть в моем сознании. Не мог не проникнуться уважением и восхищением. Я вижу их в твоих мыслях, ощущаю в эмоциях._

_Считаешь, что читаешь меня как открытую книгу?_

_Я похожа не только на Грин-Де-Вальда, но и на тебя. Во времена, когда вы все делили на двоих, разумеется. Когда ты не боялся делать все необходимое для общего, как казалось тогда, блага._

— Вы опять?.. — не то обреченно, не то отчаянно спрашивает Тина. 

Ньют обнимает ее за плечи и гладит по спине. 

Куинни даже, наверное, рада, хоть и тяжело видеть это прямо сейчас. Так правильно, она знает. Легче правда от этого не становится. 

— Предлагаешь встретиться лично? Думаешь, так безопаснее? 

Тина бросает злой взгляд исподлобья, закусывает губу и сжимает кулаки. Верный признак того, что она борется с эмоциями, которые сейчас неуместны. Она считает, что Куинни должна вести себя по-другому, но поддержит, потому что только они и остались друг у друга. 

Обе выбрали стороны в тот момент, когда стали сиротами. 

Обе останутся верны сделанному тогда выбору. 

Иначе не выйдет. 

_Мне жаль, что я втянул тебя._

_Ты не пожалеешь, остальное не имеет значения._

Она не будет вдаваться в подробности, Альбус и так видит. Теперь он на самом деле понимает, почему она отнеслась к нему с таким предубеждением. Теперь ему придется делать выбор. Куинни надеется, что он будет правильным. Возможно, сейчас захлестывают — ее или даже их общие — эмоции, но она признает, что опасной Куинни делает не интерес Альбуса к ней как таковой. Она опасна для Грин-Де-Вальда, потому что интерес взаимен. 

div align="center">***

Когда она собирается к Винде, предполагает множество возможных вариантов развития событий. Глупо полагать, что та дает адрес действительно дома. Скорее штаб-квартиры или чего-то в этом роде. Куинни наводит справки. До недавнего времени там жили немаги. Вывод напрашивается сам собой. 

Она не обманывает себя: Винда не так проста, как пытается выглядеть. Она молода, чистокровна и предана Грин-Де-Вальду. Даже в Америке о Розье ходят разные слухи, но все, как один, сходятся в одном — они опасны. От Винды разит недосказанностью и хитростью, она излучает сдержанность и превосходство. У них с Куинни едва ли есть общее, но она попытается сыграть на противоположностях. Теоретически даже может получиться, если им не помешают. 

— Не ожидала увидеть тебя так скоро, — вместо приветствия говорит Винда. 

Чуть удивлена, но собрана и хладнокровна. 

— Не ожидала встречи в _таком_ месте, — не остается в долгу Куинни. 

Любезна и насторожена. 

— Прекрасно, когда чувства взаимны. — Улыбка пускает пыль в глаза, взгляд словно гипнотизирует. — Проходи, — Винда делает широкий жест в сторону комнаты. — Чай будет через минуту, чувствуй себя как дома. 

Куинни мило улыбается. 

Обе понимают, зачем она здесь. Обе послушно исполняют отведенные роли. Обе ждут, пока грянет основное действо. 

Куинни проходит в гостиную и садится в кресло. Она старается не думать, куда исчезли жившие здесь немаги. На душе мерзко, но чувства для нее сейчас непозволительная роскошь. 

_Возможно, во мне умирает актриса. Кто бы мог подумать._

_Ты себя недооцениваешь._

_Или ты переоцениваешь._

— Какая неожиданная и приятная встреча. 

Разумеется, Винда возвращается не только с чаем. 

Грин-Де-Вальд обманчиво радушен. Куинни чувствует его напряжение. Мысленно, пожалуй, слегка злорадствует. Как и она, он не знает наверняка, чего ожидать. Немного льстит. 

_Не расслабляйся._

_Как будто это возможно._

— Весьма спорно, — хмыкает Куинни и продолжает: — Рада, что в этот раз обошлось без маскировки. 

— Меры предосторожности не бывают излишними, — холодно улыбается он и галантно подает руку. Куинни отмахивается. — Уверен, ты понимаешь. 

— Будем считать, что приличия соблюдены, — в тон ему отзывается она. — Перейдем к сути. 

— Ты не похожа на окружение Альбуса, — задумчиво тянет он. — Не мог же он настолько измениться. 

— Возможно, стоит спросить у него? 

Куинни прищуривается, разглядывая Грин-Де-Вальда в истинном его обличии. Она вполне понимает, почему за ним идут. Харизматичный, амбициозный, рассудительный. Выйти на свет, не опасаясь разоблачения, — слишком заманчиво звучит, чтобы не задумываться о такой возможности. А уж когда в этом убеждает сильный маг со связями и стратегией, сопротивляться чертовски сложно. 

_Осторожнее, Куинни._

— К сожалению, мы давно по разные стороны баррикад, — отвечает Грин-Де-Вальд и смотрит на нее в упор. — Едва ли что-то изменится. 

— Если не пытаться, естественно, — спокойно говорит она. 

— Ты не все знаешь.

— А кто сказал, что я этого хочу? — она склоняет голову набок и окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. — Я здесь не для этого. 

Грин-Де-Вальд вполне осязаемо касается ее сознания и усмехается, когда натыкается на блок. 

— Сильная девочка. 

— С уровнем ментальных способностей определились, — цедит она. — Что теперь? Будем практиковать заклинания или трансфигурацию? 

_Не перегибай._

— Как минимум выше ожидаемого, — ухмыляется он. — Альбуса по-прежнему окружают сильные маги. Большей частью. 

— Я слышу ревность в голосе? — подкалывает она. 

— Удивление, — легко поправляет он. — Не более, — добавляет в противовес своим словам. 

— Если бы видели содержимое чемодана, стало бы понятнее, — осторожно начинает она. — А возможно, если бы лучше знали Альбуса. 

Она намеренно выделяет его имя. Провоцирует, чтобы заметить проблеск истинных эмоций. Куинни рискует, но вряд ли иначе получится узнать хоть что-то существенное. 

— Опрометчиво судить, не зная прошлого человека, — отрезает он. — Не только я считал, что волшебники выше по происхождению. Альбус разделял эти взгляды, оказал весомое влияние на их формирование в нынешнем представлении. 

— Тогда дело не в самих идеях, а в способе их реализации, вероятно. 

— Альбусу всегда не хватало твердости, — продолжает Грин-Де-Вальд, словно и не слышит ее. — Он все время словно забывал, во имя чего мы все затеяли, скольким пожертвовали ради всеобщего блага. — Винда слегка касается его локтя, и он кивает, как будто вспоминает, зачем пришел вместе с ней. — Дела давно минувших дней не имеют отношения к тому, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Согласны? 

Куинни выгибает бровь. 

— Допустим, — уклончиво соглашается она, переводит взгляд с него на Винду и обратно. — Прелюдия и без того затянулась. Мне начинает казаться, что я должна передать Альбусу тайное послание, которое поймет только он. 

Грин-Де-Вальд усмехается. Жестом отправляет Винду в другую комнату и садится в соседнее с Куинни кресло. Он смотрит на нее с легкой улыбкой и берет за руку. 

— В какой-то мере так и есть. 

— Я не позволю проникнуть в мое сознание. 

— Не стоит недооценивать противника. 

— Не стоит считать себя всемогущим. 

_Тактильный контакт упрощает проникновение в разум._

_Знаю._

_Общие эмоции настраивают мозговые волны на одну частоту._

_Знаю._

_При совокупности условий и достаточной силе магии..._

_Не мешай._

— Мировое господство как способ привлечь внимание того самого парня? Серьезно, Геллерт? — кривится она. — Отдает отчаянием. 

— У каждого есть слабое место, — откликается он. — Долгое время думал, что для Альбуса — это я. После того, что случилось с его сестрой. Наверняка знаешь печальную суть истории, детали не так важны, — Грин-Де-Вальд окидывает ее не то задумчивым, не то удивленным взглядом. —Теперь его слабое место — ты. 

— Не уверена, что хочу знать ход мыслей с учетом абсурдности утверждения. 

Куинни намеренно игнорирует слова Альбуса. Она разрывает их контакт, иначе запутается в ощущениях. Грин-Де-Вальд подбирается слишком близко. Он не отступит, но и она не собирается сдаваться. 

— Забавно, что потенциальная вербовка свелась к обсуждению трудностей отношений людей, которых я едва знаю, — передергивает плечами она. — Я не могу помочь никому из вас. Мирить уж тем более не собираюсь. 

— Суть всеобщего блага для нас когда-то сводилась лишь к тому, чтобы мы могли свободно любить друг друга так, как хочется нам, в любом из миров — магическом или маггловском. Без осуждения и насмешек. 

— Все еще не понимаю, при чем тут я, — перебивает его Куинни. 

Ее порядком утомил театр одного актера — нелепый и неуместный. С театральщиной Грин-Де-Вальд перегибает. 

— Я ему больше не интересен, как раньше. Теперь мое место заняла ты. 

— Раз уж речь зашла о свободе, хочу уточнить: с чего такой вывод? 

— Чувствую его присутствие, — все также подозрительно спокойно делится наблюдениями он. — Если бы Альбус телесно был здесь, сработали бы чары, а поскольку этого не случилось, возможны только два варианта: кровная клятва или ментальная связь. — Грин-Де-Вальд довольно долго молчит, рассматривает ее, ищет лазейки. — Природный дар, сильная воля. Я бы хотел тебя на своей стороне. 

Куинни выгибает бровь и усмехается. 

— Звучит достаточно двусмысленно, чтобы усомниться в рассказанной истории. 

— Звучит достаточно откровенно, чтобы заинтересовать. 

— Полагаю, самое время откланяться. 

— Ты знаешь, где меня найти. 

— Едва ли возникнет желание. 

— Я могу дать тебе куда больше, чем Альбус, и не попрошу ничего взамен. 

— Уже просишь, — ухмыляется она и встает. — Надеюсь, Винда не расстроена, что до чая мы так и не дошли. 

— Будет повод встретиться вновь. 

Куинни качает головой, взмахивает палочкой и аппарирует в первое пришедшее в голову место. Она уверена, что Грин-Де-Вальд будет следить. Ему придется напрячься, чтобы понять хоть что-то по хаотичным перемещениям. 

К концу дня она оказывается в Норфолке, заказывает в таверне комнату и ужин. 

Рано или поздно все пути ведут ее сюда. Стоило догадаться. 

_Рано или поздно тебе придется со мной поговорить._

Усталость берет свое. Альбусу удается пробиться. 

_Проще показать._

_Куинни, где ты?_

_В прошлом._

Хлопает входная дверь таверны, а через пару минут напротив нее садится Альбус. Смотрит внимательно и ничего не говорит. Куинни не понимает, зачем он пришел, но спросить она пока не готова. Ей нужно время собраться. 

— Мы жили здесь раньше. В Норфолке, — начинает она, запинается, сглатывает и продолжает: — Когда родители были живы. Мы всегда говорим, что они умерли от драконьей оспы, но это не совсем так. Их намеренно заразили, поэтому мы с Тиной и хотели стать аврорами. 

— Тина не отступила, а ты?.. — осторожно подталкивает ее Альбус. 

Он явно не хочет давить, но видит, что ей нужно поделиться. Поэтому Куинни здесь, поэтому они оба здесь. 

— А я была настолько самоуверенна и беспечна, что сломала жизнь незнакомому мальчику. 

Куинни тяжело вздыхает. Она отводит взгляд и судорожно сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в кожу. Она проваливается в свою кроличью нору, из которой нет выхода. 

— Я не видел этого в твоих мыслях. 

— Потому что я не пустила. Так глубоко не пускала никого, — облизывает пересохшие губы, вскидывает голову и смотрит ему в глаза. В ее взгляде отчаяние перемешивается с болью и скорбью. — Даже Тину. 

— Рано или поздно это поглотит тебя, если не пережить, — Альбус накрывает ее ладонь своей и сжимает. — Ты и сама знаешь. 

Она кивает. 

— Кроме тебя, едва ли кто-то в силах понять, — тяжело выдыхает она. — И я должна показать, чтобы наконец попытаться пойти дальше.

Она зажмуривается и открывается. Дрожь проходит по всему телу. Куинни заставляет себя расслабиться, снять блоки, впустить его. Не в разум — в душу. Она не сможет выстоять с таким грузом на сердце, только сейчас это осознает. Глаза Альбуса дарят надежду на понимание и принятие. Он не осудит — она чувствует. 

Она погружается в пучину своего ада и утягивает Альбуса за собой. Обнажает, насколько самонадеянной была, что забыла — мысли ранят куда сильнее любых слов и поступков. Собственные мысли. Если не справиться, не выплеснуть эмоции, они съедают. 

Куинни будто со стороны видит того мальчика и себя. Подмечает каждую деталь, на которую не обращала раньше внимания: как меняется его взгляд, как открывается рот в беззвучном крике, как он хватает ее за руки. Тогда ей казалось, что она все делает правильно. Ему ведь всего лишь нужно было перетерпеть, она бы справилась. Ей больно принять, что из-за ее гордыни и тщеславия мальчик уже никогда не оправится. Она ведь даже имя его не узнала. Жертва не должна обретать знакомые черты. Максимальная отстраненность и обезличенность — таковы правила в аврорской инструкции. Она не имела права настолько играючи ломать его психику. 

— Ты не виновата, — шепчет Альбус, когда выныривает из ее воспоминаний. — Ты не знала, что он пережил. 

— Я должна была предугадать, — упрямо мотает головой она. 

Слезы бегут по щекам, а она не замечает.

— Никто не всесилен, каким бы даром ни обладал. 

— Любая сила — это ответственность. 

Альбус печально улыбается. 

— Теперь ты это понимаешь и можешь помочь многим другим, — он кладет руки ей на плечи и легко встряхивает. — Нельзя вечно наказывать себя за грехи прошлого. 

— Можно, если они принесли страдания невинным. 

— Его ты уже не в силах вылечить, но... 

— Альбус, ты так ничего и не понял? — шепчет она. — Я ввязалась в вашу с Грин-Де-Вальдом историю, потому что ничуть не лучше обоих. Мне нравится играть чужими жизнями. Получаю какое-то извращенное удовольствие от этого. Легилименция дает власть, от которой очень сложно отказаться, а рядом с вами — с ним особенно! — я не могу остановиться. Тьма чересчур привлекательна. Думала, что получилось ее побороть, но нет... 

— Ты на перепутье... 

Куинни обрывает его взглядом. 

— Разве? — усмехается она. 

— В самые мрачные времена ты не забываешь обращаться к свету, — заглядывает в глаза и говорит проникновенно, вкрадчиво, будто верит в каждое слово. — Помнишь о любви к сестре и родителям, сожалеешь о совершенных ошибках. Стремишься к искуплению, а не подчинению. 

— Благими намерениями... — фыркает она. — В лучшем случае я в сумеречной зоне. 

— И в ней достаточно тепла и заботы, — напоминает он. — Ты возвращаешься к началу, чтобы пойти правильным путем, а не свернуть в манящий полумрак. 

Куинни довольно долго изучает его. Склоняет голову набок, прищуривается, пытается найти скрытый смысл. 

— Откуда в тебе это всепрощение? Вера во второй шанс? 

— Иначе мне самому не на что рассчитывать, — пожимает плечами он. — Мой ад ты тоже видела, помнишь? 

— Забавно, что именно сейчас мы разговариваем как нормальные люди, — ухмыляется она и тянется к элю, о котором только сейчас вспоминает. — Тина взбесилась бы от несправедливости. 

Альбус улыбается немного растерянно. 

— Иногда нужно быть обычными, наверное. 

Внезапно Куинни осознает, что там, где раньше были только вина и боль — сейчас пустота. Словно она... отпустила? 

— Извини, — одними губами выдыхает она и проникает в его сознание. 

Куинни ищет закоулок мыслей, где Альбус страдал. Отыскивает воспоминания об Ариане и изумленно вскидывает брови. 

_Слишком нагло думать, что тебе стало легче из-за моего принятия?_

Альбус выглядит таким же пораженным, как и она.

_Видимо, нет._

_Кажется, проклятие и впрямь может стать даром. Если оно способно соединить две разодранные души._

_У меня нет объяснения._

_А так ли оно нужно? Ментальные связи не изучены._

_Мало кто решается на их создание._

_А если в этом и суть? То, что может лечить души, может их и уничтожать. Ведь так было с Геллертом, правда?_

_С Геллертом была клятва на крови._

_Вы обещали никогда не сражаться друг с другом?_

_Пожалуй, удивляться сильнее я просто не способен._

_Все читается во взгляде, а я ощущаю еще и сознание._

_Нет, — качает он головой. — Ты чувствуешь душу._

Они еще долго смотрят друг на друга, не произнося ни слова. 

Куинни по-прежнему не уверена, что правильно поступает. Альбус не пытается ни в чем убеждать. У них разные жизни, но оба сознательно ступили на путь, который привел к их встрече. Куинни не особенно верит в судьбу, но не сомневается, что Альбус рано или поздно должен был появиться в ее жизни. А может, это его ощущения?

Она легко улыбается, встает и зовет его за собой. 

Куинни больше не чувствует, будто она замена Геллерту. Она думает, что все закономерно. Если бы не было его, не случилось бы и Альбуса в ее жизни. Не случилось бы Ньюта, не случилось бы много того, без чего она не представляет своей жизни теперь. Она не знает, хорошо это или плохо, но уверена — иначе быть не должно. 

— Я буду на твоей стороне, — единственное обещание, которое звучит той ночью в Мерлином забытой таверне в Норфолке.


End file.
